cardcaptor sakura:Romeo x juliet Drama
by syaoran no daisuki
Summary: This year Sakura's Class will have a Drama for the Nadeshiko festival this spring.


Card Captor Sakura: Romeo x Juliet drama

Rated: T

Summary: This year Sakura's Class will have a Drama for the Nadeshiko festival this spring. 

Age:

Sakura,Syaoran,TomoyoEriol,and Meiling:15  
Disclaimer: Clamp own CCS (Characters)  
Gonzo Studios and Will Shakespeare own Romeo x Juliet (Drama)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Okay class! According to the class meeting, this year we'll make a movie! any ideas?" said the class president.

"Yes! How about Snow white?" suggested one girl.

"How about The Three Musketeers?" said another.

The class president looked up after hearing this. "No! Snow White is just too general, and The Three Musketeers is too difficult!"

"How about Romeo and Juliet then?" said Tomoyo with a raised hand. "You see last night, I watched an anime version of Romeo and Juliet and it's really good! The story, costumes, and everything else was really good! And if nobody would mind, I'll even make the costumes IF Sakura-chan plays Juliet and Li-kun plays Romeo"

"What?" Syaoran and I shouted at the same time.

"Hmm….not bad Daidouji-san, we can even save our class money!" said the class president, noting her idea. "Please talk to me during lunch time"

"Tomoyo…are you sure…?" I whispered to her, but she just giggled in return.

"Daidouji what are you thinking! You know what happened to me the last time you asked for something like this!" Syaoran whispered angrily.

But Tomoyo just laughed. "Ohohohohohohoho!"

'And I'm sure no one would forget that embarrassing moment EVER, especially not Syaoran. It was sooo funny! I remember that time perfectly when Syaoran entered the wrong bath house, and luckily he was wearing a wig and was suspected as a female visitor at the time' I couldn't help but laugh recalling that moment.

I looked over at Syaoran and clearly saw a very irritated look on his face.

Syaoran's P.O.V.

'What's with Sakura? Don't tell me that she still remembers 'that' time? Damn it! Now my own girlfriend! This is the worst!'

I looked over and saw Hiiragizawa smirking at me.

That made me even more irritated.

At that moment, the bell rang, signaling it was lunch time.

"Syaoran-kun, do you mind if we eat our lunch in the backyard?" Sakura asked me with a smile on her face.

I nodded and followed her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Syaoran-kun I'm sorry for Tomoyo-chan's idea. I know that it's really bothering you"

'What with that sad look? I really don't like it' I thought, seeing her face. "It's okay hon, why is she always making us her target anyway?" I said not looking at her.

'It's already been 2 years since I came back to this town. And for some reason, that 'guy'-' I looked over at Hiiragizawa. '-is also back. Always calling me 'darling relative' or 'cute little descendant' when it's just the four of us together. It's really irritating!'

"Umm…Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan asked us to come to her house after school if you don't mind"

"Huh? S-Sure I don't mind"

"Thank you! Oh, I should call Kero-chan that I'll be home late" she said, taking out a phone from the pocket of her skirt.

"Huh? What about your father or brother?" I asked.

"It's because my dad went to an excavation someplace and my brother went to Shibuya with Yukito-san" she explained.

"Oh, mind if I drive you home?"

"Sure why not and can you stay for awhile. Umm, I'll make dinner for the 3 of us. I promised Kero-chan to make pasta tonight…if you don't mind" I can see her blushing as she said this and that also made me blushed

"S-Sure"

"Arigato Syaoran-kun"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At Tomoyo's House

"So, what 'that' guy doing here?" I said glancing at Hiiragizawa.

He just smiled and that really annoyed me!

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura said, trying to make me smile.  
"Anyway!" Tomoyo started. "The reason I gathered everyone here is because I want Sakura-chan and Li-kun to try the costumes I made for them. Unfortunately, costumes' colors are not pink and green, but orange and blue" she sighed. "That made me so sad but happy at the same time"

Everybody sweet dropped except Tomoyo, she's already in her dreamland.

"So…so how can you make a costume without knowing Syaoran size?" Sakura asked, curiosity written on her face, that I think made her look so cute.

"Simple, remember when you played a drama when the Void card appeared?" Sakura nodded. "I noted yours and Li-kun's sizes and analyzed it and with a little help of Hiiragizawa-kun and Meiling-chan, voila! I'm done making his costume along with yours" she said a face full of pride, and of course her 'Ohohohoho!' laugh followed.

"What about Eriol-kun's costume and your costume, Tomoyo-chan?"

"I've already done it last night, and I also called someone to help me later"

"Yup! And here I am" said a voice from the door behind them.

"Finally you arrived" said Tomoyo as she walked towards the door.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

_Yey! Thank you Dreamer-san ^^_

_I __am very grateful!_

_And please review!i hope you like it ^^_

_A/N:_

i thought it was okay fo middle school drive,you see my friend already can drive but school law didn't allow it,but again since it's just fanfic so…..i thought why not ^^

~thx~


End file.
